When it Gets Loud, I Turn it Up
by xIrelandx
Summary: UPDATED: Formatting issues fixed! / Apollo is an unknowing, and somewhat reluctant Alpha. He's never really gone into heat before, but his and secret Omega Phoenix's growing relationship is the spark that really gets the fire going. Title taken from the song "Harlem" by New Politics. SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

It's not even full summer yet, but Apollo's already burning up. He could strip down to his skivvies right here, right now and it still wouldn't be enough. He's not even sure tearing off his own skin would relieve the pain this immense heat is causing him. It's made concentrating on his work downright impossible, and it has done for the past two or so days. Every single movement in the office catches his attention, skyrocketing his anger from irritation into fury. He can't help the growls that escape his throat. He doesn't even know they're coming from him at first, until Athena starts to glare at him. He manages not to tear her hair out of her head by locking himself in the bathroom.

Apollo undoes a few buttons on his vest, hands shaking with restless annoyance. The sweat running down from his neck to his arms is making the sleeves of his shirt roll down. He fights the urge to tear the sleeves off altogether – this is one of his best shirts, and he hasn't got the money to replace it just yet. Still, he jerks the sleeves up and bares his teeth at his own reflection. The rolled cuffs are no longer even; the right sleeve is pulled up high enough that it now cuts off circulation to his forearm.

He turns the knob on the faucet to as cold as it can get and lets the water reach freezing before splashing it in his hands and over his face. The water splashes everywhere – flecks speckle the mirror, flood the sink, stain the floors. Apollo can't take the sloshed mess, strangling a scream as it rips through his vocal chords. He rubs hands over his face, giving extra pressure to his eyes. His hair is an absolute wreck, his normal horns wilted while the rest of his usually slicked hair is showing signs of rebellion. Athena had jokingly called it 'sex hair' when he arrived at work that morning, and she'd made to pat it down before he swatted her hand away. Unfortunately his strength was off balance, and he wound up actually bruising her hand. He could apologize later – today, he simply didn't have the patience.

Apollo leaned his back against the wall, slouching enough to hit his head on the towel rack opposite the sink. He didn't mind the discomfort – anything too smooth or too soft would have been like salting the wounds of his bad mood. He wasn't feeling pleasant, and he didn't want anyone or anything around him to feel pleasant either.

He was shaking now, his heart palpitating right out of his chest. _I need to calm down_, he thought, but before he could come to a simple or innocent answer the solution was given to him by yet another problem.

_The_ other problem, really. The one that he should probably see a doctor about, because it was in no way normal for him get erections so frequently, especially given that he had no stimulation. He wasn't currently involved in or pining after anyone – well, not really, anyway. He and Mr Wright had something that included touches too soft and intimate to be considered merely friendly, and Apollo's relationship to Trucy was nearly that of child and step-parent. Wright had kissed him once, under the mistletoe at Christmas, and then again on New Year's at midnight, but that had been it. If they could indeed be counted as in a relationship of some sort, it wasn't a full-blown affair so much as a lingering romantic tension threatening to fall off a great precipice into something either beautiful or disastrous (he was hoping against hope it was the former). And it most definitely was not sexual.

Oh, he found Mr Wright attractive alright. It would have been impossible not to – the man had barely aged at all, only gaining a few laugh lines from smirking too much (and perhaps a bit of weight no one ever mentioned). He filled out a suit ridiculously well, but managed to look comfortable and relaxed in it instead of uptight and dead inside. And to add onto that, nearly everything the man did and exemplified was attractive – the unfailing loyalty, dogged persistence, lame jokes, loving care. The hero worship-turned disappointment quickly melted into actual real feelings of affection he didn't think could ever be reciprocated. Still wouldn't believe they were, if it wasn't for the unprompted hugs and unnecessary caresses.

If Apollo thought running through all the sweetness his mentor represented would at all quell his erection, then he had been sorely mistaken. If anything, the situation was worse as the bulge pushed painfully against the zip at the front of his trousers, and he could feel drops of precum spreading at the front of his shorts.

Apollo didn't waste time teasing himself, unzipping his trousers and yanking them down alongside his boxers. His mind cleared just enough to reach out and lift the lid to the toilet – if someone for whatever reason demanded to be let into the bathroom, he could at least pretend he hadn't been jacking off. Bracing his hand on the wall, Apollo pulled on himself furiously. He felt rough and chafed, and was quite close to giving up when his… could it really be called an orgasm if he wasn't enjoying it? His climax, or whatever it was, caught him off guard. His dick deflated…but not by much. His trousers were no longer suffocating, but he'd become hyper-sensitive and the feel of his impossibly soft boxers started to arouse him once again.

He was going to need to take a sick day.

Apollo used a wad of toilet paper to wipe the cum off his hand and flushed it. The relaxed irritation was starting to fade into guilt now that he was finished. What the hell had he just done? What was he thinking? Could that really not wait until he was at home, alone?

Apollo shook his head at himself, washing his hands and splashing his face once more with cold water, before turning the knob of the door and finding himself face-to-face with Phoenix Wright.


	2. Chapter 2

Was it Apollo's imagination, or were Mr Wright's pupils blown?

No, no, he must have been imagining things. "Oh - eh, hi, Mr Wright. Wh-what can I do for you?"

Phoenix blinked once before looking down, giving Apollo a once-over. "Are you feeling all right, Apollo? You've been pretty...jumpy, lately." Phoenix stepped closer into Apollo's personal space. Apollo flinched as Phoenix caressed the younger man's hand, running his thumb over the skin of Apollo's wrist. "See? Like that."

"I don't know what you mean," Apollo lied. "You just startled me, that's all." Oh god, he could smell Wright's aftershave - not too heavy, but musky and melting in with the smell of his hot skin and sweat - "It's pretty -" Apollo coughed. _Nice going, just let your voice break. Bet that didn't sound suspicious at all._ "It's pretty hot out today, isn't it?"

Phoenix shrugged, and dropped Apollo's wrist. "I guess so." The older man smirked. "But it looks like you're finally starting to divulge yourself of those layers. Good for you, Polly!"

Apollo blushed. He hadn't realized that he forgot to re-button his vest. His shirt wasn't fully tucked in either, leaving his belly button exposed, and the splashed water made parts of his shirt see-through. Phoenix pulled at Apollo's tie a bit, loosening it, before brushing past Apollo. The young lawyer could feel the flush crawl up his face, scorching like sunburn as he made the mistake of watching his boss walk away, back into the front room. Apollo slapped a hand over his face. He was beginning to feel sick.

_I'm going to have to quit._ "Apollo?"

Oh, god. He'd nearly forgotten there were other people in the apartment. "Yes, Athena?" Somehow the eighteen-year-old managed to keep up her boundless energy in spite of the heat (was he really the only one feeling it?), and started to scramble over the couch toward Apollo. She nearly tripped over her own two feet, actually managing to slip on runaway papers. By the time Athena managed to land by Apollo's side, he'd finished righting his clothes.

"I need you to take a look at these papers - you know, really look at them," Athena fisted her hands by her side. "Use your power on them!"

Apollo looked down at the papers, and then back up at Athena. "Athena, my powers of Perception only work on people - not on documents." But Athena was no longer looking Apollo in the eye. Her gaze had shifted, looking at every little nervous twitch.

"Apollo, are you okay? You're sweating like a -" Athena gasped and blushed, covering her mouth. Apollo had a creeping suspicion, but he looked down his body to check anyway. His worst fears were confirmed: he had an erection yet again. "Oh my god, Apollo - I'm very flattered, I just -"

"It's not you!" Apollo shouted.

Phoenix and Trucy both looked up and over to where the embarrassed Apollo stood, trying to hide his obvious discomfort. He might have been able to make some excuse as to his odd behaviour, had Widget not shouted out, "So is it for Trucy, or Mr Wright?"

If he'd been close enough to the window, Apollo would have thrown himself out it. Had he been closer to the kitchen, he'd have slit his throat with a knife. He supposed he could have backed himself into the bathroom to drown himself instead of shoving Athena out of the way in an attempt to get to the door. On the way out, he grabbed his oft-discarded suit jacket with which to hide his lap.

Apollo bit his hand, wanting to hide his embarrassed sobs, but hot tears stained his cheeks nonetheless. His knuckles began to white in the tight grip he held on his jacket. He ignored the jeers of annoyed drivers as he ran across the street. He didn't care so much if a car hit him. he just wanted so much to be rid of this abject humiliation burdening him. he zigzagged through People Park to get to the other side, as far away from the Wrights and Athena as he could get. He didn't care where he wound up, but isolation would be best.

Apollo now found himself near a stretch of abandoned houses and empty lots. It wasn't exactly a safe part of the city, but it was still light out and who would want to challenge a guy with - well. Apollo pushed himself down a dirty alley, making sure to keep far enough away from the street to not be accused of indecent exposure. It was, by now, far too difficult to walk. Apollo scratched his stomach, looking around nervously to make sure he wasn't being watched.

"Apollo?" The suit jacket dropped to the ground. Mr Wright stood before him now, without his vest or jacket. He was out of breath, sweat dampening his hair and making it stick to his neck and forehead. His cheeks were tinged with pink, his breath leaving his chest in ragged thrusts -

Apollo covered his face with both hands, letting the sobs wrack his body. What was _wrong_ with him? How could he possibly be getting this emotional over a man he wasn't even dating, someone he hadn't even slept with? But maybe that was his problem, the pure lack of experience -

One hand gripped Apollo's waist, pushing it hard against the brick of the wall. Another hand pushed one of Apollo's arms aside to caress his cheek. Phoenix covered Apollo's mouth with his own, not kissing him so much as simply pushing the two together. Apollo quivered, trying not to let on how much he wanted to get beneath the man's skin. To tear all his clothes off and writhe up against him, to bite his neck and leave marks everywhere he could reach, to taste the salt of Wright's skin. Apollo's hands shook as they placed themselves on Phoenix's shoulders. He meant to send a message to them, to push Phoenix away, because the amount of undiluted lust he felt at the moment would only ruin everything he was trying to build. But then Mr Wright's hand left his cheek to touch a very different part of his body, and one of the worn mental restraints Apollo's heart was battering so hard against finally ruptured. He didn't let himself become the aggressor, but he did push into the kiss with his tongue parting the other's lips. He could feel Phoenix smile against him, but the awareness was dulled by the feeling of his boss cupping him through his trousers.

Apollo's skin was covered in a sheen of sweat that did nothing to deter the sensation of Wright's fingers sliding up his body. The free hand experimented pressure against the small of Apollo's back, the dip of his hip bones (how had his trousers slid down so much?), a nipple that Apollo didn't realize was so sensitive until it was being tugged at. His hands had somehow made their way to Phoenix's hair, tugging at the falling strands in desperation. He couldn't help the low keening that seemed to resonate in his stomach before pushing its way out his mouth like a hum.

Oddly enough, it didn't matter to Apollo that they were still technically in public. Phoenix worked a thigh between Apollo's legs, and he spread them eagerly. He couldn't even manage to feel shame, just...hunger. Insatiable hunger. He tried to keep himself from rutting against the older man, but he didn't need to try for very long. After only a few moments of heavy, breathless kissing, Phoenix reached inside his slacked trousers to drag out Apollo's cock. Apollo's head reeled at the sensation of being touched, for once, by somebody other than himself. It had been too long and it had never felt quite like this, like his life depended on it (and despite the result it was currently yielding, that was a fact for which Apollo was most grateful).

A jostle near his privates made Apollo look down again and nearly faint. Phoenix had relieved his own dick from his trousers, and was beginning to thrust the two together as he stroked. Apollo's fingernails dug into Wright's neck, and would have apologized for the cut had his mouth not been taken again. Apollo found that even his mind was at a loss for words, panting against Phoenix's lips on the few times their lips parted. This time the climax really was an orgasm, as the tension cascaded through Apollo's chest and cum splattered his stomach.

Their fluids were mixed now on the table of Apollo's stomach. The younger man made to wipe it off with his finger, and in curiosity to taste it, but his boss fell to ground and beat Apollo to it. Wright licked his stomach clean and tongued the slit of his cock, as if just to make sure. And then, quite as if nothing odd had happened, Mr Wright stood up and helped Apollo fix his trousers, before fixing his own. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his tie, smiling at his flustered protege.

"M - Mr Wright?" Apollo didn't want to ask. He really, really didn't want to. But is mouth had a mind of its own, often opening to reveal whatever his mind possessed, no matter how inappropriate the circumstance. Like now, in an alleyway, after getting off with his boss.

He wouldn't have to quit, he decided. Surely, he'd be fired.

"Yes, Apollo?"

God damn the man, whose hair was already back to normal and who wasn't concealing a semi-permanent erection under his trousers. Or if he was, damn the man for being able to hide it so well. Damn the man all over, for not looking the least bit ashamed about what had just happened. "What was that?" Apollo asked instead of the million other things he wanted to say.

Phoenix's expression concentrated, looking as serious as he might do when evaluating the chains and locks presented by the Magatama. "Right. I have actually been meaning to talk to you for a while, since I'm guessing no one's told you." Apollo was coming down from his adrenaline high, the endorphins calming down and his insides falling back into place. He wasn't sure he would like where this conversation was headed.

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, here's the truth: You're an Alpha. And I'm an Omega. How about lunch?"


	3. Chapter 3

Apollo couldn't stop staring at Mr Wright's lips as he sipped his soda through a straw. All he could think about was the way those lips could be put to better use.

_Great, now even my internal monologue sounds like something from a bad porn film_. Apollo sighed and cursed himself as he rearranged his sitting position. He couldn't stop the blush creeping up his neck, but he no longer cared. His boss had just jerked them both off in an alleyway, so there was no reason to feel ashamed anymore.

"So, have you never learned about the Dynamics before?" Phoenix sounded calm enough, but his eyes were still intense.

The intensity only increased Apollo's discomfort. _To hell with propriety_, Apollo though, letting his legs spread. He slumped a little in his seat, crossing his arms. "No, I learned about it in biology, just like everybody else," he replied. "And I know that not everyone falls onto the scale -"

"Betas."

"Yeah," the interruption irritated him. Phoenix could tell and he smirked, narrowed eyebrows making him look devilish. "I just assumed that's what I was."

"So you've never gone into heat before?"

Apollo could tell what was going to happen before it actually started. Phoenix slouched down a bit, and Apollo felt a foot brushing against his calf, a thigh - "No." Apollo wasn't sure how he managed to remain calm. Phoenix had slipped off one of this shoes and was using the socked foot to massage the bulge in Apollo's trousers. "Some hell of an Alpha I am."

Phoenix shrugged, tongue tapping the top of the straw. "It's okay, you're just a late bloomer. Nothing wrong with that," Apollo let his legs open more, smirking back. "I'm flattered."

Apollo snorted. "What makes you think this has anything to do with you?" He pushed his hips up and exhaled. He wished he could return the favor, but his legs weren't quite long enough.

"No need to get so defensive, Polly," The rubbing sped up. Apollo concentrated on measured breathing. "It's just a chemical thing," Apollo panted once, but heavily. The foot was teasing at where the head of cock touched the fabric of his pants. "You just hadn't been exposed to the right pheromones."

Apollo dug his nails into his forearms as he came again. "You're infuriating" he sighed, with no real venom. "And that's quite the ego you have there."

Phoenix leaned his chin on his hands, smiling thoughtfully, retracting his foot from Apollo's lap. "You know me better than that."

"So then what's with the facade?" Apollo snapped.

"Because it turns you on. And seeing you worked up turns me on." His eyelashes batted. Apollo thought to deny it, but he couldn't. Not now. "And I mean it, Polly," Apollo was startled by the sincerity in his mentor's voice. "I'm flattered. I know it's just biology, but still."

Apollo felt his heart flutter, even through the layer of lust clouding his mind. "Even if it had been a choice, and I thought I had even the slightest chance -" He broke off, now feeling embarrassed as his emotions took over.

"Go home and take a shower, Polly," Phoenix said softly. "I'll be around shortly with some supplies. Then we can sort some things out."


End file.
